When a customer of an online retailer adds a product to a virtual shopping cart on a network site, the customer is often presented with a network page such as a web page showing the contents of the virtual shopping cart. Such a network page may display, for example, quantities of each product in the virtual shopping cart, price subtotals, shipping quotations, and other information related to the virtual shopping cart. Accordingly, the customer may decide whether to proceed with placing an order for the products listed in the virtual shopping cart. However, some customers may not wish to view the virtual shopping cart at this time.